Time Disowned (chapter)
“Footsteps! ...Probably not friendly. And likely more down those stairs... Think, Reuben, think! How would Dad/Mom handle this?” —Reuben at the beginning of the paralogue. Time Disowned (A Child Lost In Time in the Japanese version, or The Ruins of Time in the European version) is Paralogue 12 of KvD: Legends Awakening. Paralogue Info This paralogue can be accessed once the Avatar has achieved an LT Support with another character and Chapter 13 has been completed. Reuben is encountered in this chapter and will join Sokara's army if they survive the chapter. While Reuben can be immediately recruited and made a playable unit by having Sokara or the Avatar talk to them, if Reuben is not spoken to before the Siren Chief is defeated and the battle ends, the dialogue with the Avatar will still be triggered and Reuben will join the army. Reuben's gender is determined by the gender of the Avatar. If the Avatar is male, Reuben will be female and if the Avatar is female, Reuben will be male. Upon completing this chapter, Sokara will receive Solaris's Tear of Flames. Items recruited in this paralogue: * Insanity Feather * Gaurang (Blade) * Destiny Scroll * Solaris's Tear of Flames Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Strategy This map has strange flooring and hinders and funnels ground unit movement. Aerial units are extremely useful on this map and they can help the Avatar or Sokara get to Reuben and recruit them as soon as the first turn. Aerial units also help kill off the thieves on the map who manage to pick the chests containing a few good items. You can let them pick the chests then kill them to prevent the usage of keys or if you simply do not want to bring units with Locktouch onto the map. Reuben will need some protection unless you decide to promote them right off the bat. If not, focus your attention on the Griffon Riders and Drakowing Lords who will most likely attack them. Once they have been sorted, kill the Siren Griffon Rider boss to end the map at the earliest time possible unless you wish to pick the third and final chest on the map. Completing this map will reward Sokara's army with Solaris's Tear of Flames and if Reuben survived the map, Reuben will unlock their C-Support with the Avatar, the Avatar's spouse, and their sibling if they have one. On a separate note, if Reuben is the daughter of Corasta, Senpai or Kelli, has learnt Galeforce (skill) and their mother is decently strong, it is possible for Reuben to clear most of the map by herself if given a good C-rank weapon or any other weapon that has an advantage against the fliers on this map (e.g. Drakoslayer, Killer Edge Lance, wind tome), possibly resulting in her maxing out most of her stats and reaching Level 20 by the end of the map. Quotes Male Reuben (with Female Avatar) * Marcella: "You...don't look like a treasure hunter. What brings you here?" * Reuben: "There you are, Mother! I was beginning to think we got separated." * Marcella: "...I'm sorry, what?" * Reuben: "Well no harm done. At least we can head home now. ...Goodness, the air here agrees with you! You look a decade younger, at least." * Marcella: "Wait. Let's go back to the "Mother" thing. ...Did you travel back from the future with Eleanore?" * Reuben: "Huh? Who's Eleanore? And did you seriously just ask me if I came from the future? ...Why are you looking at me like that? Hello? It's me! Reuben! ...Your son? Love of your life and strapping young lad and all that? Wow, you're really acting strange today. Let's go home and get you to bed. Hmm, but which way is home? Is it— Ngh! M-my head!" * Avatar: "Easy—Don't try to force it! Just stay calm and listen to me. I know this sounds mad, but I believe that you came here from the future." * Reuben: "Are you out of your mind? That's not even possible!" * Avatar: Actually, it is. Think about it. You said I looked younger, but look again. Closely. Do I look like I'm of an age where I could have a child as old as you? At this point in time, in OUR time, you still haven't been born." * Reuben: "Y-you do look younger, but..." * Avatar: "It's hard, I know. And you don't have to believe me right this minute. But you must come with me. It's dangerous alone, especially if your memory is gone. I was in the same position once, you know. If Sokara hadn't found me lying in that field, who knows what would've happened to me..." * Reuben: "Wait, you woke up in the middle of a field, too? Hah! Like mother, like son, huh? Oh, that's too funny!" * Avatar: "...Glad to see you inherited my blithe outlook. Just try to stay close will you?" * Reuben: "Yes, ma'am!" Female Reuben (with Male Avatar) * Avatar: "You...don't look like a treasure hunter. What brings you here?" * Reuben: "There you are, Father! I was beginning to think we got separated." * Avatar: "...I'm sorry, what?" * Reuben: "Well no harm done. At least we can head home now. ...Goodness, the air here agrees with you! You look a decade younger, at least." * Avatar: "Wait. Let's go back to the "Father" thing. ...Did you travel back from the future with Eleanore?" * Reuben: "Huh? Who's Eleanore? And did you seriously just ask me if I came from the future? ...Why are you looking at me like that? Hello? It's me! Reuben! ...Your daughter? Love of your life and Daddy's little girl and all that? Wow, you're really acting strange today. Let's go home and get you to bed. Hmm, but which way is home? Is it— Ngh! M-my head!" * Avatar: "Easy—Don't try to force it! Just stay calm and listen to me. I know this sounds mad, but I believe that you came here from the future." * Reuben: "Are you out of your mind? That's not even possible!" * Avatar: Actually, it is. Think about it. You said I looked younger, but look again. Closely. Do I look like I'm of an age where I could have a child as old as you? At this point in time, in OUR time, you still haven't been born." * Reuben: "Y-you do look younger, but..." * Avatar: "It's hard, I know. And you don't have to believe me right this minute. But you must come with me. It's dangerous alone, especially if your memory is gone. I was in the same position once, you know. If Sokara hadn't found me lying in that field, who knows what would've happened to me..." * Reuben: "Wait, you woke up in the middle of a field, too? Hah! Like father, like daughter, huh? Oh, that's too funny!" * Avatar: "...Glad to see you inherited my blithe outlook. Just try to stay close will you?" * Reuben: "Yessir!" Reuben (with Sokara) * Reuben: "Mmm? Who are you?" * Sokara: "I would ask you the same. More importantly, why are you here? This is hardly a safe place to be wandering alone." * Reuben: "I...I don't know, frankly. I woke up...sprawled in a field. I can't recall anything before that." * Sokara: "That sounds familiar." * Reuben: "I... I think I remember my name? ...Reuben? Yes, that's it. My name is Reuben." * Sokara: "I'm Sokara. And finding amnesiacs is apparently my special talent. I met a good friend, Avatar, under the same circumstances." * Reuben: "Avatar?! Is this friend of yours perchance a tactician?" * Sokara: "He/She is. Do you know him/her?" * Reuben: "Yes, I know him/her! He's/she's my father/mother! ...Wait a second. You found my father/mother lying here unconscious?" * Sokara: "Well, not HERE. But yes, we found him/her lying in a field, memory-free. This was quite a while ago, mind you. So if you're his daughter/her son, I take it you came from the future?" * Reuben: "...From the future? Are you kidding, sir?! People can't travel through time! If that were possible, I— Ngh! M-my head!" * Sokara: "Woah, easy there. Try to stay calm. Listen, why don't you just come with us for now? You can speak to Avatar later and maybe clear this up." * Reuben: "Th-thank you, sir... And don't worry—I can defend myself. You just lead the way." Reuben (with Sokara, if he is Reuben's father) * Reuben: "Mmm? Who are you?" * Sokara: "I would ask you the same. More importantly, why are you here? This is hardly a safe place to be wandering alone." * Reuben: "I... I don't know, frankly. I woke up...sprawled in a field. I can't recall anything before that." * Sokara: "This sounds familiar." * Reuben: "I... I think I remember my name? ...Reuben? Yes, that's it. My name is Reuben." * Sokara: "I'm Sokara. And finding amnesiacs is apparently my special talent. I met someone very dear to me in the same way. Her name is Avatar." * Reuben: "Avatar?! Is this friend of yours perchance a tactician?" * Sokara: "She is. Do you know her?" * Reuben: "Yes, I know her! She's my mother!" * Sokara: "Mother?! Then you're our... You're my... Reuben, stay calm and listen to me. Avatar is my wife. Which means you're likely my son who came here from the future." * Reuben: "...What?! But I... The future?! Is... Is that why I have no memory? But wait, I remember my mother. So why don't I remember you?" * Sokara: "I don't know. Do you recall a sister named Eleanore?" * Reuben: "No, nothing like that." * Sokara: "I suppose it's a blessing you at least remember your mother. Maybe something will come back once you've met with her and Kendora. Until then, you'd best come with me. ...And stay close. I don't want you hurt." * Reuben: "All right, thank you. And don't worry - I can defend myself. You just lead the way." Category:Chapters